Crazy Love
by Jeffthemaicalpegacorn
Summary: (takes place after Season Four and before Season Five) Layla is still heartbroken after Nabu's death. All she wants is someone to love her. But the one who is destined for her is someone she would not expect
1. Chapter 1

Layla sighed as she woke up. She looked at her clock. 12:03 P.M. She groaned. She hadn't been able to sleep for many nights now. The death of her boyfriend, Nabu, was still heavily hung in her heart. All she wanted was someone to care for her. She laid her head back on her pillow, and slowly Layla's eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

_"Hello?" Layla called into the darkness. She knew it was a dream, she was walking on clouds. She looked around. It was beginning to light up, but soon Layla was begging for the darkness to return. Everywhere, she saw Nabu's face. "You let me die." "It's your fault." "If you had been faster, Ogron wouldn't have stolen your gift." The Nabus accused her of being guilty for his death, and Layla screamed. She clawed her hands over her ears, trying to make the sound go away. Suddenly they disappeared, and a man with glowing angel wings sat on a rock. Layla carefully walked towards the man, trying to make out a face. He had long, flowing hair, and soft, golden brown eyes. Layla gasped. "Professor?!" _

Layla woke with a jolt. Sunlight was streaming through her window. Her clock read 7:07. She slowly eased up out of bed and headed for the shower. As she got undressed and stepped in, she thought about her dream. "Why him? I mean, why not any of the other professor's? I've always thought that he was kind of cute, but I didn't think that I loved him." Layla sighed and stepped out of the shower, her hair dripping. Someone pounded on the bathroom door with their fist. "Come on, Layla, hurry up! I need to do my make-up, and Bloom's in my room using my mirror to get ready for her lunch date with Sky!" Layla heard Stella's voice on the other side of the door. "I'm almost done, Stella, just let me dry my hair and get dressed!" She yelled to her friend, who huffed in annoyance. Layla chuckled. With a snap of her fingers, her hair dried and got put into a low ponytail. She pulled on her clothes, hung up her towel on the rack, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Okay Stella, bathroom's a-" Layla tried to talk to her, but Stella pushed through her and went into the bathroom to do her make-up. Layla sighed and walked into the room in the middle of their dorm, and saw the rest of the girls sitting there. "Hey, Layla! We're gonna head down for breakfast right as Stella gets finished." Bloom said as she saw her friend walk in. Layla smiled. "Alright, but that might not be for a while! Stella seemed pretty serious about her make-up today. I mean, more serious than usual!" Layla joked. She then took in her friend's concerned expressions. "What's wrong? Wait... Where's Tecna?" She then realized that Tecna was missing. "Well, she got sick last night, at around midnight. We took her to Ofelia to make sure nothing was wrong. She told us to come back after breakfast. We'll miss our first class, but she already told him that we're needed." Flora explained gently. "But isn't Palladium's class first? I'm not doing too well in that class, and if I get one grade lower, I'll fail!" Layla countered. "I know. So I asked him to give you a break. I know that there is a test today, and he said to do it tomorrow. He'll bring you in for detention, but it won't be counted as you getting in trouble. Don't worry, we have this all figured out. It's okay, sweetie. Don't worry about a thing." Flora reassured her stressed friend. Layla smiled. "Thanks, Flora." Suddenly there was a shriek from the bathroom. "Stella? What's wrong?" Bloom called to her. "Someone used ALL of my favorite eye shadow! You know, the light purple? It's ALL GONE!" Stella yelled, outraged. "Well, just use ano-" Bloom as cut off as she looked down to see Kiko pulling at her pant leg. On his eyelids was a mess of Stella's eye shadow. Bloom laughed. "Yo, Kiko, I don't think that's the best look for ya. And you might wanna bounce before Stella sees that..." Musa told the little rabbit, who was now pretending to be a diva, flipping a fake boa over his shoulder, putting on imaginary sunglasses, and wearing non-existent high heels. Stella barged out of the bathroom, glared at Kiko, then burst out laughing. "Oh, Kiko! That's okay. I guess I have to go shopping. Oh well!" Stella giggled. "Come on, let's go to breakfast!" Stella said. And with that, the girls got up and headed down to the dining hall to get breakfast, or as Musa called them, "Ze Nom-noms!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Layla walked with her friends to the dining hall, she thought once more about her dream. _"Why him? Wait, does that dream actually mean he's my destiny? Maybe I should talk to Ms. Fara-" _Layla was so lost in thought that she ran into Palladium, literally, knocking him down. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Professor!" She exclaimed, hand over her mouth. Palladium shook his head. "It's quite alright, Layla. I know that you must be worried about Tecna." The elf said. Layla leaned down to help him pick up his things. "Thank you. I must be off, WizGiz needs me in the lab. Goodbye, girls! Tell Tecna I wish her well." And with that, Palladium left. "So, Layla, why the heck did you run into him?" Bloom asked as soon as their professor was out of earshot.

Palladium's P.O.V.

I sighed as I heard my alarm clock blaring. I smashed the snooze button, knocking it off of my bedside table and onto the floor, where it broke with a loud smash. I groaned. _"Well this day is certainly getting off to a GREAT start..." _I thought sarcastically. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the shower, got undressed, and stepped in. I ran shampoo through my long hair, scrubbing it thoroughly. I stepped out, and, using magic, dried my hair and got dressed in my usual attire, white pants, knee-high brown boots, a white slightly puffed blouse and a green vest. I got my books and headed out to the lab, I had gotten a call last night saying that WizGiz needed me there this morning. I thought about how to deal with Layla's test, and how to let her know that she wasn't in detention for something she did, when someone ran into me, knocking me down. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Professor!"Layla exclaimed. I looked up to see her hand over her mouth. I shook my head. "It's quite alright, Layla. I know that you worried about Tecna." I told her reassuringly. She helped me pick up my things, which was very nice of her. I noticed that she was acting a little strange, her hands were sweating a lot, and her breathing seemed light and fast paced. "Thank you. I must be off, WizGiz needs me in the lab. Goodbye, girls! Tell Tecna I wish her well." I walked away, heading towards the lab.

End of Palladium's P.O.V.

Layla sighed. She noticed that her hands were sweaty, and her breathing was off. She wiped her hands on her pants and said, "I'll explain it to you at breakfast. Now come on, I'm starving!" Layla changed the subject. _"I felt this when I was around Nabu... Why do I feel like this now?" _She wondered. She shook the thought of him being her 'destined one' and sat down with her friends, where the breakfast was magically served to us. We ate quickly, then headed towards the infirmary to check on Tecna.

When they got there, Ofelia was already waiting for them. "Hello, girls. Tecna is fine, but she's asleep. She woke up earlier today, and I told her to go back to sleep. She needs her rest. You can go see her now if you'd like." The nurse told the girls. They thanked her and went to go see their friend, whom to their surprise was sitting up in bed.

"Hey guys! As you can see, I'm feeling much better. Must have just been a bug or something." Tecna told the girls happily. They smiled and, all at once, gave the fairy of technology a big hug. Tecna laughed. "Oh, hey, Professor Palladium said to get well soon!" Layla told her. Tecna smiled. "Well, his class is only fifteen minutes in. Come on! You know I love class..." She said sheepishly. Everyone laughed, and Ofelia told them that she was okay to go, and the girls headed to class.


End file.
